Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical buttresses which can be releasably attached to a surgical stapling apparatus. The buttresses contain a porous layer and a non-porous layer.
Background of Related Art
Surgical stapling devices have found widespread application in surgical operations where body tissue must be joined or removed. When operating on certain tissue, such as lung, esophageal, intestinal, duodenal, and vascular tissue, it is important to effectively seal the tissue which can be particularly prone to air or fluid leakage. Preventing or reducing air or fluid leakage can significantly decrease post operative recovery time. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a material for use with a surgical stapling device which enhances sealing at the surgical wound site.